


The 20 Song Challenge

by Im_So_Quacking_Emo



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 13:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5498933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_So_Quacking_Emo/pseuds/Im_So_Quacking_Emo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've seen other people do this so imma do it too. Basically, I put my music on shuffle and write a one shot about each of the 20 songs that come up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The 20 Song Challenge

1) The Legacy- Black Veil Brides

2) Little Game-Benny

3) Lightning In A Bottle-The Summer Set

4) The Diary Of Jane-Breaking Benjamin

5) King For A Day-Pierce The Veil

6) Falling Inside The Black-Skillet

7) Fine On The Outside-Priscilla Ahn

8) I Wouldn't Mind-He Is We

9) Monster-Skillet

10) Nicotine-Panic! At The Disco

11) Bullet-Hollywood Undead

12) Teenagers-My Chemical Romance

13) Once I Was Real-Caleb Kane

14) Can't Help Falling In Love-Twenty One Pilots 

15) Time Of Dying-Three Days Grace

16) Traitor-Daughtry

17) Lion-Hollywood Undead

18) Get Out Alive-Three Days Grace

19) Kill Everyone-Hollywood Undead

20) I Don't Love You-My Chemical Romance


End file.
